Allerian Colony
A Hard-Won Respite Following the Highguard's tense victory in the Symphony of Suramar, the Alliance-favouring House Nor'theldran supported the displaced elves in their desire to establish a home for themselves within Suramar City. In memory of her beloved's care for the small, pale elves - even risking his life to save them from the trap at the Nighthold's gate - Lady Erona Nor'theldran offered the estate grounds of the House for settlement. Now, they work to rebuild infrastructure and establish new trade routes to the liberated, ancient city, side-by-side with the Nightborne. =Branches of Government= ''The Magistrate'' 'Mission' 'Structure' 'Magistrate' Chancellor : Each Chancellor oversees a specific section of the Magistrate, and they form the governing council of the branch as a whole. :*Chancellor of Magical Research and Regulation: Seriphene Silverfall :*Chancellor of Magical Education: Tarso Val'cari :*Chancellor of the Judiciary, High Justicar: Ailos Lightsworn :*Chancellor of the Reliquary, High Examiner: :*Chancellor of the Embassy, Administrator: Magister/Magistrix :The individual Magisters and Magistrix’ still hold a vast amount of power, and oversee day to day going ons of the magical community. They commonly take on strong roles under a particular Chancellor's vocation, or advise those higher up on policy that they may feel is lacking. To reach the level of Magister or Magistrix is to be recognised as a very powerful, intelligent or influential magus. Arcanist :Arcanists are skilled magi who assist in the day-to-day runnings of the various parts of the Magistrate. They can serve as entry-level in whichever branch of the Magistrate most suits their skillset and learn on-the-job. 'Judiciary' High Justicar - Ailos Lightsworn : The High Justicar is a Thalassian Knight of the Silver Hand or Argent Crusader with exemplary experience and service. They are responsible for overseeing the court system and the dispensing of justice, as well as appointing other Justicars to the bench. It is quite unconventional and historically, the Thalassian Magistrate appointed their own to serve this position (though, it was called the High Justice), and other Justices to serve as 'judges' as well. :*'Justicar' :::A Knight of the Silver Hand or Argent Crusader of Thalassian heritage who is free of violation from oaths that is appointed to act as a judge. The inclusion of such oath-bound warriors of the Light also serves to provide balance within the Magistrate's primarily magic-oriented ranks. They answer to the High Justicar. :*'Councillor' ::::A Barrister/Lawyer that can be called to represent an accused persons if they desire legal representation yet have none. Councillors also represent the legal might of the colony and can act on its behalf in some dealings with other territories. 'Embassy' Administrator : The Administrator oversees the smooth function of the various Consulates that represent the Colony. Deputy Administrator : The Deputy serves as a direct second under the Administrator and is qualified to take meetings and act as attendance in the Administrator's stead. Chief Ambassador :The Chief Ambassador is in charge of a single Diplomatic Mission that is assigned to a specific area. *Stormwind House of Nobles Consulate - Aevania Rosemourn *Stromgarde Consulate - *Quel'Danas Consulate - *Dalaran Consulate - Gwen Marie Dubois Ambassador : A single Ambassador is a skilled diplomatic representative issued directly from a Consulate to represent that Consulate at the Chief Ambassador's pleasure. They may be assigned to working with a specific order or individual that they mesh well with, and tasked with resolving political or military issues one-on-one. Delegate : A delegate is a deputised representative of a particular Consulate or body. While not as well-trained or experienced with diplomacy as an Ambassador, delegations are dispatched as a show of prosperity and communication between two entities. Various High Elven noble houses have sent their own Delegates to represent their interest in the Embassy, and to work closely with the other Delegates of houses to forge bonds that last aeons. ''Aegis 'Mission' Aegis serves as the militant guardians over the Colony in a structure similar to the defense stations of Quel'Thalas. 'Structure' 'Farstriders' '''General - Aeriyth Dawnsorrow' : The General oversees the Farstriders of the Colony, but does not take the rank of Ranger General out of respect to Ranger General Vereesa Windrunner. The rest of the rank system is identical to that of the Thalassian Farstriders, and those holding rank that wish to serve the Colony will be afforded the same rank. 'Ministry of Intelligence' Director - Vincent Ravenwing : The Director of the Ministry serves as the head of the entire agency and makes choices that will effect it as a whole, all missions, deployments and major operations are first approved by the current Director who reports directly to the convocation, he/she will ensure that all standards are met and all agents under their employ are conducting themselves to the ministries strict standards as well as ensuring no agent goes 'rogue' and takes matters into their own hands outside of official endorsement of their acting Director or Spymaster. In the event of a dispute between high ranking members of the agency the Director's decision will act as the final word in all matters. The Director will work with other acting heads of the Aegis to ensure safe and unified cohesion between the Ministry of Intelligence and those acting in the same field of the colonies defense. Spymaster : The Spymaster of the Ministry serves as the Director's second and will assume their role should the current Director be captured, killed or discharged due to extreme circumstances. They will ensure that all operatives under the employ of the Ministry are reporting accurate, reliable and truthful information and that none have gone 'rogue'. A rogue operative constituting a member / operative that is acting on their own accord outside the will of the agency, should this operative be uncovered the Spymaster and a team will be sent to recover the asset personally. The Spymaster assumes all the same responsibilities as the Director such as overseeing the agency with the exception that all information, mission requests outside of the colony and high risk within must still pass through the Director for approval. Senior Operative : A senior operative is a member of the Ministry of Intelligence who is both battle-hardened and has proven themselves to be a reliable asset to whom the agency can rely on for accurate, reliable and truthful information. This operative is usually a team leader for agents of lower rank when deployed without the Director and Spymaster. These agents have a broad access to classified colony information outside of top level clearance items that may effect the well-being of the colony and it's people. These operatives are usually those that junior operatives are paired with for their training and when deployed. Operative : An agent of the Ministry who is proven themselves reliable in the field and has reached an acceptable level of experience in which they are able to work on their own without a team present under the instruction of the Director or Spymaster. These agents have limited access to classified colony information and will defer to senior operatives for assistance if they require anything outside of their access. These operatives make up the bulk of the Ministry of Intelligence's staff and are the first deployed in the field with a senior operative as team leader. Junior Operative : An untested operative in training who is usually paired with a senior or standard operative to shadow them in their duties, these operatives will have no access to classified information and will have to defer to their paired operative or a senior for assistance. They are never deployed on their own until they complete their training and move to a full operative, their duties are those of their paired senior. 'Colonial Guard' Captain - Vaessina Lae'shalar :Possesses the highest authority within the Suramar Colonial Guard command structure. Oversees all Guard related activities and assumes responsibility for such. Establishes duties of all other Suramar Colonial Guards, including but not limited to: training, patrol routes, record-keeping of suspects.Only rank capable of promoting Junior Officers to the rank of Senior Officer. Peacekeeper (Senior Officer) :Junior Officers who have proven themselves to be capable leaders through extensive distinguished service are granted the rank of Senior Officer. May lead a squad of their own. Senior Officers do not need approval from the Captain for this duty. They may hand-pick any Colonial Guards for their squad. Capable of issuing orders to those of lesser rank and establishing patrol routes for those under their direct command. Has authority to allow a Trainee to accompany no less than 3 Guards or 2 Guards and a Junior Officer to join in an emergency Class 3. Under no circumstance is a trainee allowed to become involved in an emergency level 4. May grant promotions to those of lesser rank, but may not promote a Junior Officer to the rank of Senior Officer. May only make recommendation that a Junior Officer be promoted. Authorized to use Lethal Force if necessary, and may grant Junior Officers or other Colonial Guards the permission to use it as well. Adjutant (Junior Officer) :Colonial Guards who have proven themselves through distinguished service are granted the rank of Junior Officer. Capable of giving orders to those of lesser rank, but are superseded by those of greater rank. May lead a squad of their own with approval of a Senior Officer or from the Commander. Must contact Senior Officer immediately in the event of emergency class 3 or higher, but if a Senior Officer or one of higher rank is not present and/or communications cannot be established with either, they are free to engage immediately and file a report later. If no Senior Officers or the Commander are available and an emergency of class 3 or higher has occurred, a Junior Officer may make the call to rally all available Guards to their position to quell the threat. Allowed to oversee Recruit/Cadet training and make recommendations to Senior Officers and the Commander on when to grant said Recruit/Cadet full status as an official Guard. Must request permission to use lethal force from at least a Senior Officer, but if the Commander and Senior Officer(s) are absent and may not be available for quite some time, they may make the call on scene in the event of emergency class 3 or higher. Vigilant (Colonial Guard) :Full-fledged guards who have been granted official status as such. Must request additional assistance and be granted approval to engage in the case of emergency class 3 or higher. If on patrol, must have at least one other of at least Guard rank present. Must request permission to use lethal force and be granted approval by a Senior Officer (or a Junior Officer if the Commander and Senior Officers are unable to make the call). Example: Communications are down and a criminal using lethal force is attempting to kill Civilians and/or Colonial Guards. Lethal force must ALWAYS be used as a last resort. Adherent (Recruited Trainee/Cadet) :Honourary Cadets are children who have shown an immense interest in the Colonial Guard. They are allowed to accompany the Colonial Guard on patrol with approval from a Senior Officer or the Commander, but cannot accompany them to any emergency situation. If an emergency situation arises while on patrol with a Cadet present, Cadets are to be taken to safety before the Guard(s) engage with the emergency. Cadets have no official authority and their safety is top priority when accompanying the Colonial Guard. Recruits are those of adult age actively working toward Colonial Guard status through training. They have no official authority and must be granted approval to accompany Guards in the field. They may accompany Guards to a Class 0-2 Emergency with approval from a Junior Officer, Senior Officer or the Commander. Recruits are unable to assist in emergencies of Class 2 without express permission of a Senior Officer or the Commander, and must be supervised while on scene regardless of emergency class. The Recruit and Cadet may not participate in any emergency of Class 3 or higher. See Emergency Levels 'Civil Services' 'Mission' Medical, educational and spiritual services are provided to all colonial citizens regardless of financial status. The branch of Civil Services is dedicated to the welfare of the people in all aspects, with no lapses in coverage. 'Structure' 'Ministry of Education' Minister - Jaehaera Dayfall Minister description goes here Board of Education Three members of the Board decide upon the processes for education and the content there-of. One chair on the Board is reserved for a representative of the Magistrate for magical education. :* Tarso Val'cari - Magistrate Representative :* Elorae Sunwraith :* 'Ministry of Health' Minister : WIP Board of Health : WIP 'Ministry of Dawn's Light' High Minister - Bellaria Sunrose :The righteous duties of the High Minister include preaching sermons, conducting services and liturgies, officiating baptisms, weddings, and funerals, and generally looking after the spiritual and communal needs of their congregation. The presiding High Minister is Bishop Bellaria Sunrose. Matron / Patron :Patrons and Matrons are longstanding male and female representatives of the Ministry's congregation. They are often in charge of domestic and sometimes medical arrangements within the Ministry, and are more often than not married to another member of the congregation. High Elves or Half Elves may become Matrons and Patrons. List of Matrons and Patrons *To be expanded upon in the future. =Laws= ((Disclaimer: Readers should be advised that some laws outlined contain mature content and concepts.'))'' Citizenship Eligibility for citizenship of the Allerian Colony is as follows: *Of Thalassian descent (OR) **Married to one of Thalassian descent *Under the banner of the Grand Alliance (OR) **Be willing to pledge such at the time of a citizenship hearing *No outstanding warrants issued by offices of the Grand Alliance, her allies and her territories. '''This does not apply to Highborne, Kaldorei and the Nightborne, who are ancient citizens of Suramar City and we are their guests. 'Citizenship Hearings' Citizenship hearings are scheduled in advance with the Magistrate and takes place before a Justicar of the Magistrate. In attendance shall also be one Councillor on behalf of the Colony and the applicant's chosen character reference / sponsor. Any history of service to the Thalassian peoples will be researched by the Magistrate and held in high esteem when considering the applicant. 'Sponsorship' Citizens can sponsor the application of another. 'Foreign Residency' Those who do not qualify to be citizens of the Colony may apply to the Magistrate for a writ of foreign residency. Any history of service to the Thalassian peoples will be researched by the Magistrate and held in high esteem when considering the applicant. ''Trafficking Trafficking is considered the transport of prohibited goods past (either in or out of) colonial borders without express order from the Magistrate. 'Prohibited Goods' *Fel-empowered or afflicted objects *Tomes or instructions on consorting with Demonic entities *Demonic artifacts *Twilight-empowered or afflicted objects *Void-empowered or afflicted objects. *Felweed *Felthistle *Unregulated ordinance **Development of ordinance is prohibited inside Suramar. *Unregulated Sentries or Constructs **Permits are readily available from the Magistrate for the development of constructs within the colony. Regulations 'Herbal Regulation' *All Leypetal and Manathistle brought into Suramar must be identified as safe for elven use. *All Leypetal and Manathistle grown in the colony must be inspected and clearly labled for strain, potency and all magical content. 'Arcwine Regulation' '''Nightborne Standard (NBS) is defined as 78% of the ingredients in one bottle being distilled Nightwell essence. This is not safe for high elves to consume.' *Arcwine sold within the Colony must not exceed 2% due to the risks of elves becoming Wretched from its potency. *All Arcwine sold within the Colony must have the percentage listed, as well as other ingredients. *Non-Alcoholic forms must not exceed 2% *Non-Alcoholic forms specifically for children must not exceed .5% ' 'Trade Regulation *Prohibited from trade with any entity / faction currently hostile with the Alliance without express order from the Magistrate. *Breach of any laws concerning Trade Regulations can / will result in removal of trading license within the colony and it's borders. *Parties found to be using their trading license to ferry prohibited goods into the Colony will lose one hand and be forever exiled. 'Trade Permits' *An Imported Goods Permit 'allows a tradesperson to sell within Suramar, suitable wares whose origin resides outside of its regional borders. *A '''Domestic Goods Permit '''allows a tradesperson to sell within Suramar, suitable wares whose origin resides within its regional borders. Once a permit is acquired, it will then list the category of goods that the signatory is permitted to sell. *'Luxury Goods: Silks, spices, perfumes, oils, alcoholic beverages, legal imbibed substances, pets, jewellery *'Cattle: '''Any animal aggregated and sold as produce. *'Crops: Harvested foodstuffs. '''Magical Regulation 'Restricted Schools of Magic' *Chronomancy *Sanguimancy / Hemomancy 'Forbidden Schools of Magic' *Void / Twilight / Old God *Necromancy *Fel ''Official Grants '''For projects and research that stand to benefit the Thalassian peoples, the Magistrate may grant funding and additional resources. You may be eligible to qualify for a Grant based on the criteria below.' *Starting a small business within the colony *Research and development *Cultural preservation *Educational materials *Leypetal or Manathistle greenhouse *Arcwine production *Public social events And more. If you believe you may qualify for an Official Grant but do not see your reason above, contact an Arcanist within the Magistrate. ''' Terrorism *Conspiracy to overthrow government officials is classified as Treason and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Conspiracy to commit the murder of a government official is classified as Treason and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Attempted murder of a Chancellor of the Convocation is classified as High Treason, and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Attempted murder of a lesser government official (not a Chancellor) is classified as Petty Treason, and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Murder of a Chancellor of the Convocation is classified as High Treason, and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Murder of a lesser government official (not a Chancellor) is classified as Petty Treason, and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Conspiracy to carry out a violent attack against a government building is classified as Treason and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Conspiracy to carry out a violent attack against the civilian body is classified as Treason and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Committing a violent attack against a government building is classified as High Treason and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Committing a violent attack against the civilian body is classified as High Treason and carries with it the penalty of beheading. Felony Crimes *Sexual Assault is punishable by beheading *Murder is punishable by beheading *Assault on a Colonial Official is punishable by *Assault on a member of the Guard is punishable by *Forgery and Counterfeiting is punishable by *Burglary is punishable by *Armed Robbery *Arson is punishable by conflagration. *Racketeering is punishable by *Piracy is punishable by keelhauling. *Blackmail, Bribery and Extortion are punishable by *Kidnapping is punishable by *Cruelty to Animals is punishable by *Spying on members of the Convocation, Guard, Colonial officials or agents thereof is punishable by *Malfeasance in Office is punishable by Petty Crimes *Obstruction of justice in the capacity of lying to colonial authorities when a Magistrate-sanctioned investigation on the subject is NOT occuring is punishable by community service hours or a fine as determined by the presiding Justicar. (See also: Felony Obstruction) *Public Intoxication is punishable by, at maximum, time in Arc Prison relating to the severity of the offense determined by the presiding Justicar. *Pickpocketting is punishable by the ratings: **Pickpocketting to feed is punishable by employment to repay value of stolen goods. **Pickpocketting for profit is punishable by the formulae 1 gold = 1 week Arc Prison and the value of the stolen goods repaid. *Trespass is punishable by a fine as determined by the presiding Justicar. *Vandalism is punishable by a fine as determined by the presiding Justicar, in addition to restitutions made in full of the valued damage. *Assault on a member of the civilian populace is punishable by time in Arc Prison as determined by the presiding Justicar. *Public Indecency is punishable by _____ *Theft is punishable by the ratings: **Theft to feed is punishable by employment to repay value of stolen goods **Theft for profit is punishable by the formulae 1 gold = 1 week Arc Prison and the value of the stolen goods repaid. Citizen's Rights *The right to partake in honour duels till first blood. *The right to legal representation or advisement. *The right to bare arms and armaments freely, with exception to government buildings and official hearings. *The right to a Sprite Darter companion. *The right of freedom of worship with the exception of Old Gods, Void Lords, Ext. *The right to a fair and speedy trial. *The right to freedom of speech within reason and without breaching the peace. *The right to clean drinking water. *The right to safe arcane products. *The right to essential services as defined by the responsibilities of the Civil Services* branch Protected Species *Sprite Darters *Manarunners *Residents of Suramar's Aviary **Medical oversight of which is to be outsourced to Shindo Malphur or other specialist appointed by said persons. Invasive Species Act''' *Non-native species introduced to the region must only be done so through the Colony. *Breeding non-native species in the region will be regulated by the Magistrate. *Release of non-native species into the region carries with it the revocation of such animal privleges and in addition, the released animals must be hunted down so as not to pose a risk to the natural ecosystem of Suramar. Exports *Leypetal *Manathistle *Enchanted Elven Runes *Arcane Crystals *Magitech Advanced Weaponry *Arcwine-related products such as **Non-Alcoholic Arcwine **Sparkling Mana Cider **Arcberry Juice Category:Places Category:Suramar City Locations